


Howdy

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW
Summary: I think the title tells enough;-)





	Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for proofreading, Sarah !!!

In the morning of the Emmerdale press event, Danny and Ryan were both more than a bit nervous.

They knew that everyone would ask Ryan why he wanted to leave the soap. And to be honest, they weren't ready to tell the press. Of course their family and friends knew it, and they also knew that they couldn´t hide it forever. But for now, they didn´t want them to know -and it would be really strange too-, because the press and fans didn´t know about their relationship. It was just nice, to keep it to themselves a little bit longer.

Ryan hugged Danny from behind and put his chin on Danny´s shoulder. "You ready" he asked and kissed Danny on the cheek. "Yeah, just wanted to look at the room again", he answered and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. "Do you think she will like it?" Danny asked unsure. "Of course she will love it...well not at the beginning, because a new born baby doesn´t care about those things, but when she gets a bit older she will love it."

Danny turns around to look at Ryan and smiles. "Thank you, I am just nervous and I want it to be perfect, when we can take her home with us". Ryan rubs Danny´s upper arms "I know baby, and everything will be perfect. Besides, we still have 5 months. Let´s go now or we will be late."

They left in two seperate cars and drove to the event. As soon as they arrived, someone put a cowboy hat on their heads and took a picture. Some journalists spotted them. "Ryan, Ryan, just a moment please. I am sure you know what we all want to ask you", one of the journalists said "Your fans were devestated to hear the news. Is there something you can tell us? Why do you want to leave? Is it a general thing, to stay just for 5 years or do you have an other reason?"

Ryan acted professional, smiled and answered: "I think we should focus on the great storylines this summer. Robert will be on-screen till the end of the year and I will talk about it closer to the date...I promise" he winked, shook the hand of the journalist and left with Danny on his side.

"That went better than expected", Ryan said and both went to the bull riding spot. Amy was on the bull at the moment, giggled and did her best. A few moments later she couldn´t hold on any longer and fell off. "Amy, you did great.Wow!! Come on guys, who wants to try it?", Sally said and looked around. "Oh my favourite boys, come on. One of you has to try it." Ryan holds his hands up. "Don´t look at me" he laughed, put his hands down and pushed Danny a bit forward. "But Danny just told me that he wants to try it". Yeah, Danny, come on my boy, I am sure you will smash it", Sally smiled and shoved him to the bull. Before he could even blink, he was on the back of the bull.

"Are you ready?" "Yeah, I am ready" he sighed and held onto the bull with one hand. The bull started slowly at first and it wasn´t really difficult to go with it. Soon it was getting faster and faster and he tried to focus on his balance. Ryan couldn´t look away for a second. To see, how Danny moved his hips gets him turned on and he discreetly tried to make himself more comfortable but it wasn´t possible. He had now a hard on in his jeans and all he could do was to hide it - hopefully casually- with his silly cowboy hat.

A few seconds later, Danny was on his back and went off the stage. He went straight to Ryan and tried to look angry...but just before he was in front of his boyfriend, he noticed the hat in front of his special parts and smiled smugly. "I see you enjoyed the show... it was fun, but do you know what I want right now?", Danny whispered into Ryan´s ear. Ryan swallowed hard. "What?". "You...I want to ride you. And i mean NOW. We won´t wait till we are at home".

Before Ryan could say a word, Danny winked at him and went in the direction of a tent. Ryan followed him a few seconds later. "A tent, are you crazy? What if someone caughts us?" "Come on big boy, isn´t that part of the fun? Besides, Amy and some others have that square dance thing now, so no one will be looking for us the next 20 minutes. Just be quiet and enjoy", Danny said, pushed Ryan onto a chair and stripped in front of him...


End file.
